Sonnenblumen
by Sabaku no Keiko
Summary: Weder Shikamaru noch Kiba konnten jemals gut ihre Gefühle ausdrücken, aber ein leeres Haus und ein paar Blumen können den entscheidenden Unterschied machen. ShikaKiba, Yaoi und sogar ein Lemon in späteren Kapiteln. Übersetzung von "Sunflowers" von moonlightxprincess13
1. Chapter 1

Heyhey Leute, ich bin wieder da :D Erstmal: keine Sorge, ich werde "Letters Goodbye" und die KakaIru mpreg story schon updaten. Das zweite Chapter für ersteres hab ich schon fast fertig. Mir fehlt nur noch die Stelle, an dem Shikamaru dann den zweiten Brief schreibt. So grob hab ich die Idee schon, muss es eben nur noch fertig schreiben :D dann die mpreg story... im moment fehlt mir da die inspiration zu, deswegen müsst ihr euch eben noch gedulden.

ich hatte euch ja noch ein paar drabbles und one-shots versprochen die ich alle bereits auf meinem computer habe, aber noch keine zeit, die zu überarbeiten, da die meisten ziemlich trashig sind. kukuku ;D naja...

zu der story hier: ich bin im moment auf nem ziemlich komischen trip, was pairings angeht. Also KankuroxGaara, NejiHina, und eben auch (aus bestimmten anlässen :D) ShikaKiba. Und so bin ich also auf die Suche gegangen und hab diese echt wunderhübsche Story gefunden. Natürlich hab ich gleich angefragt, ob ich die übersetzen darf, und hier ist nun (nach etwa ner halben Stunde Schwerstarbeit ;D) das erste fertige chapter :D

Ich bin jetzt fertig mit meinem Rant, also macht euch ans Lesen. Viel Spaß!

_Disclaimer: Don't own whether characters nor story. I'm just translating it._

* * *

**_Sonnenblumen_**

_(Englisches Original von moonlightxprincess13)_

**Kapitel 1 - Jungenprobleme**

"Oi Shikamaru, machst du jetzt endlich deinen Zug?" Asuma war sehr vertraut mit Shikamarus Fähigkeit seine Züge für ziemlich lange voraus zu planen, aber jetzt starrte der junge Jounin Löcher in die Luft.

"Ah," Shikamaru spielte seinen letzten Zug. "Tut mir leid, war ne lange Nacht." Jetzt stand er auf und starrte nun aus dem Fenster hinaus.

"Ich verstehe. Gutes Spiel." Asuma drehte sich um, um zu gehen, hielt dann aber kurz an. "Shikamaru, wenn du irgendwann einmal reden willst..." Er verstummte.

Keiner von ihnen konnte gut mit Worten, Shikamaru nickte kurz und Asuma ging. Wieder in Gedanken, ging Shikamaru im Netz seiner Gefühle verloren. _Nun, das ist mühsam... _dachte er zu sich selbst. "Na gut. Es wird sich sowieso nichts klären wenn ich hier sitzen bleibe." Und mit diesen Worten stand er auf und rannte aus dem Haus. "Asuma-sensei!" Sein alter Mentor war nur einige Schritte vor ihm als er ihn rief. "Ich... Ich brauche jemanden zum Reden..."

"Hab ich mir denken können." Der Mann mit dem Bart entzündete eine Zigarette und bot auch Shikamaru eine an. "Also?"

"Asuma-sensei, es ist normal... Gefühle für jemanden... zu haben, oder?"

Asuma lächelte, während er einen tiefen Zug nahm.

"Frauenprobleme?" meinte er und lachte leise.

"Nicht, ähm, direkt." antwortete Shikamaru, wurde hochrot im Gesicht.

"Oh. Hm. Mädchenprobleme?" hustete Asuma, während er versuchte, seine Fassung zu wahren. Shikamaru wurde immer röter und starrte auf den Boden.

"Eigentlich Jungenprobleme."

Asuma versuchte verzweifelt, die Verlegenheit in seinem Gesicht zu verstecken, während Shikamaru seine Augen so fest zusammen presste, dass ein paar Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln rannen. "Sensei, ich denke, ich mag einen anderen Jungen".

Tief einatmend sah Asuma in den Himmel hinauf um die richtigen Worte zu finden. Schließlich blickte er das weinende "Kind" vor ihm an und setzte ein Lächeln auf. "Also, wer ist es?" Sein Gesicht abwischend sah Shikamaru seinem Mentor in die Augen.

"Also bin ich kein Freak?"

"Natürlich nicht." Der Größere der beiden legte seinen Arm um den Kleineren und zusammen schlenderten sie in Richtung der Innenstadt des Dorfes.

* * *

**A/N: **Hat's gefallen? Ja? Dann bitte R&R! :D Und... bitte lest, wenns geht auch die Originalstory, die ihr unter meinen Favorite Stories findet. Heißt übrigens "Sunflowers" und ist von moonlightxprincess13 :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Tja, bevor ich ins Bett geh, hier noch das zweite Chapter der Übersetzung von "Sunflowers" :) Mann, bin ich müde... aber ich freu mich schon auf den Lemon, den ich dann in der Schule übersetzen darf XD_

_Disclaimer:__Don't own Naruto or anything. Not even the story. I just translate it. I'm allowed to._

* * *

**Kapitel 2 - Die erste Blume**

Das Gesabbel von Akamarus Zunge weckte den schlafenden Kiba und zeigte ihm, dass der Hund nach einem Spaziergang verlangte. "Also gut, also gut." Kiba schwang seine kraftvollen Beine aus dem Bett und suchte nach einem Unterhemd, das er anziehen konnte. "Ich bin ja schon wach, du blöder Köter!" schrie er Akamaru an als er auf seine Zimmertür zuging. Akamaru grummelte protestierend, lief aber schon bald dem Jungen in die Küche voraus. "Meine Güte, dass du schon so bedürftig bist morgens." Kiba öffnete die Tür und ließ das wilde Biest an ihm vorbei in den Garten. Als er die Tür wieder schließen wollte, sah er etwas Merkwürdiges das seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Eine einzelne Blume, eine Sonnenblume, lag auf der Türschwelle. "Wie kommst du denn auf einmal hierher?" fragte er die Blume, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht antworten konnte. _Komisch,_ dachte Kiba bei sich. Und es war komisch. Beide, seine Mutter und seine Schwester Hana, waren auf auswärtigen Missionen unterwegs, und die beiden, naja, eigentlich nur eine, waren die einzigen im Haus die Blumen bekamen. _So ein armer Idiot hat wahrscheinlich das Memo nicht bekommen. _vermutete er. "Trotzdem... es ist ne schöne Blume. Es wäre grausam sie sterben zu lassen..." Kiba, der Angst hatte seine Männlichkeit würde in Frage gestellt werden, war darauf bedacht, dass niemand, vor allem Naruto, ihn von draußen beobachtete. Er nahm eine Vase von unterhalb der Spüle und füllte sie, dann platzierte er vorsichtig die Sonnenblume darin. "So!" meinte er laut und stellte die Vase direkt in die Mitte des Esstisches. Akamaru winselte an der Tür um hereingelassen zu werden. "Oh Gott. Wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde, würde ich dich killen." maulte Kiba und ließ den Hund herein. Akamaru hielt an, um die Blume zu beschnüffeln, und Kiba schrie ihn an sie in Ruhe zu lassen, aus Angst der Trottel würde sie umschmeißen. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wo die Blume herkam, sie bedeutete Kiba etwas, sollte sie doch, nicht?

* * *

**A/N: **Ich frage mich grade, ob die beiden mich killen werden, weil ich grade auch noch Kiba in Beschlag nehme :D Aber keine Sorgen ihr Kleinen, ich geb ihn euch zurück. Don't forget to R&R! :D

P.S: An dieser Stelle grüß ich einfach mal KiraiXKi, weil sie so nett ist, mir ein Review ungefragt zu hinterlassen XD


	3. Chapter 3

_Lol, 'nother chappy! Ich bin so froh, dass ich dette chapter noch inna schul fertig gmacht han, weil i sonscht nemme groß fertig gworra wär. Habbet viel Spaß d'mit und lasset's doch n Review da :D_

_Ich frag mich jetzt grade i-wie, wie des passieren konnte, dasses mir chappy 2 und 3 net hochgeladen hat. naja, hier sind se auf jeden fall, damit ich nochn bißchen zeit hab, die nächsten beiden zu übersetzen._

* * *

_**3. Ein wenig verweichlicht**_

Shikamaru war ziemlich aufgeregt, seit er die Blume auf Kibas Türschwelle zurückgelassen hatte. Auf seinem Weg zu Tsunades Büro traf er auf Choji, Naruto und, sein Herz hüpfte, Kiba.

"Warte, also war nur eine Blume vor deinem Haus?" fragte Naruto. Er kratzte sich am Kopf. "Aber Hana ist doch nicht da." Das Gesicht verziehend maulte Naruto: "Ich verstehs einfach nicht." Choji nickte zustimmend. "Hatte ich auch nicht erwartet." antwortete Kiba und schüttelte den Kopf. "Oi, Shikamaru, hast du vielleicht ne Idee?" Shikamaru versuchte, das Zittern seiner Stimme und seines Körpers zu kontrollieren.

"Ähm... für was?" Er schlenderte hinüber zu dem Trio. "So mühsam..." murmelte er, nicht unbedingt unüberhörbar. "Da war ne Blume, eine Sonnenblume, auf meiner Türschwelle heute Morgen. Ich glaube sie war für Hana, aber fast das ganze Dorf weiß, das sie weg ist."

"Also... Was hast du damit gemacht?" Shikamaru schluckte, versteckte die aufkommende Röte in seinem Gesicht. "Naja... sie war hübsch, also hab ich sie in eine Vase getan." Kiba wurde leicht rot, und kickte ein wenig Dreck zur Seite. Choji verschluckte sich an seinen Chips. "HA! Was bist du, ein MÄDCHEN?" lachte Naruto und fiel fast zu Boden.

"Hey, pass auf was du sagst." grummelte Kiba. "Ich bin kein Mädchen, nur weil ich Blumen hübsch finde."

Shikamaru schwebte innerlich, denn Kiba mochte nicht nur seine Blume, sondern hatte sie auch noch behalten!

"Mühsam." Shikamaru konnte sein Lächeln noch halbwegs verbergen, bevor er weitersprach. "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Außerdem muss ich jetzt gehen."

Sein Meeting mit Tsunade schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, und alles, was er tun wollte, war nach Hause zu gehen und zu schlafen. Er stoppte, dennoch, auf seinem Weg heim. Er hielt an, um noch einmal eine Sonnenblume zu kaufen.

* * *

**A/N: **R&R! :D Außerdem, ich hab nö fb-seite, auf der ihr alle infos zu uploads etc. nachlesen könnt, falls es euch interessieren sollte. falls nicht... klickt (t)rotzdem auf den like-button :D


End file.
